In the textile industry, the turning of textile materials, such as woven or non-woven fabrics, to form reverse folded material and to subsequently cut the reverse-folded material to form cuffs, turtlenecks, waistbands and the like is currently accomplished most inefficiently. Industry practice has been primarily to manually turn tile tubular material to form the cuffs and the like. As can be readily recognized, this can be a bottleneck to the efficient, high-speed production of these types of textile products. To my knowledge, there has not heretofore been provided a machine capable of reverse-folding a tubular textile product to adjustable lengths and widths and cutting the product from the tubular feedstock material in any way which accomplishes those tasks efficiently and at high-speed production rates.